This invention relates to improved cleaning compositions and methods of using the same. More specifically, it relates to aqueous compositions which are surfactants based and include D-limonene and hydrogen peroxide.
Many different cleaning compositions have been developed for a variety of purposes. The art is replete with patents on such compositions. Depending on the specific materials to be cleaned and the uses of those materials, different results may be more or less important. An important goal for almost all such compositions is chemical stability for long periods of time over a broad temperature range.
Other goals which may be of greater or lesser importance depending on the application include action to remove grease and/or particulate soil, to deodorize, to disinfect, to remove stains, to remove mildew, to bleach, and to preserve color of the material being cleaned.
Another desirable characteristic is the capability of use for industrial or commercial purposes or in the home. In industry, such compositions are commonly purchased in concentrated form and diluted by the user, thus saving on shipping, packaging and storage expenses. In the home or small establishments, the convenience of a ready to use product is desirable.
Applicants' invention contains no materials which were not heretofore known in the art of cleaning compositions. However, their invention relates to new and unobvious combinations of such materials, which in use provide superior results to those provided by the prior art.
Of the many patents in the art, Applicants believe the following are the ones of most interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,236 discloses an aqueous product containing hydrogen peroxide, a nonionic surfactant or a mixture of a nonionic surfactant and an anionic surfactant. Many other patents show the use of hydrogen peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,280 discloses a mildew remover containing hypochlorite, bicarbonate and D-limonene. Many other patents exist showing the use of D-limonene, which provides a pleasant citrus-like aroma, as well as cleaning properties.
It appears to be significant that Applicants have found no disclosures of the use of both hydrogen peroxide and a terpene such as D-limonene together. It is believed that this is because conventional wisdom would suggest that such a mixture would be unstable as would most mixtures including hydrogen peroxide because of its reactivity.